1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an activation control apparatus of an occupant safety system for controlling activation of the occupant safety system which provides protection for vehicle occupants in the event of a vehicle collision.
2. Related Background Art
The vehicles now available are often equipped with an airbag system for providing the protection for vehicle occupants in the event of a vehicle collision. This airbag system has a sensor for detecting impact upon collision of the vehicle and is activated based on the impact detected by this sensor.
Incidentally, types of vehicle collision include a variety of crash types such as a frontal crash, an offset crash, and so on. In order to be able to detect the collision of the vehicle in the event of any type of crash, there exist the airbag systems constructed in such structure that sensors are located at plural positions in the vehicle and that the airbag system is activated based on detection of the collision of the vehicle by the plurality of sensors. (Reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-38998.)